


A Really Scary Movie

by TheDarkNightsRun



Series: Yuto and Kino Start Dating [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hyunggu's frightened, M/M, Movie Theater Date, Yuno series pt 2, Yuto's always frightened, sort of, very light horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkNightsRun/pseuds/TheDarkNightsRun
Summary: Hyunggu gets scared too easily and needs physical comfort but doesn't look where he puts his hand.





	A Really Scary Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 as promised.
> 
> Lol, I didn't promise but it was implied.

This movie was too scary. Way too scary.

Yanan was crying and burying his face in Changgu’s jacket. Hongseok had walked out when the first character to get brutally murdered got brutally murdered. Hyojung was hiding on the floor and clinging to Hwitaek’s leg.

And Hwitaek was the only one staring at the screen in gleeful fascination. The only one.

Hyunggu, admittedly, was also staring at the screen but in his defense he was too scared to  _ move _ . He felt like if he moved from his spot, the man possessed by a demon in the movie would notice him and eat him like the previous victim. He would  _ actually  _ pee his pants if that happened. 

The only reason Hyunggu wasn't screaming right now like Changgu was because someone, presumably Jinho, was holding his hand. 

Yeah, maybe he was a wimp, so what? But just because he'd frantically grabbed the nearest hand out of pure terror when the demon possessed man suddenly jumped out from behind the shower curtain didn't mean he was the most terrified person in the theatre.

Hongseok still hadn't come back. Hongseok was the weakest. Even if his bicep was the size of Hyunggu’s face.

The demon laughed deeply in the film and Hyunggu felt his heart squeeze in fright. He tightened his fingers around the hand he was holding and breathed through his nose as the demon cut its own throat right in front of the main character.

This was horrible. This movie was horrible. Hyunggu wanted to leave.

The hand he was holding started stroking his fingers, trying to comfort him enough for him to loosen his fingers. He couldn't bring himself to let go or do anything but squeez tighter in a thankful response to the soft fingers softly running up and down the back of his hand.

The screen cut to black when the demon left it's, now dead, hosts’ body and entered the main character, causing her to fall to the ground and open her newly pitch black eyes.

Everyone was silent as the credits began to roll. Hyunggu’s heart was beating out of his chest and he finally managed to move his head to look around at his group of friends. 

Changgu was trying to comfort Yanan while also prying Hyojung off Hwitaek’s leg. Hwitaek was  _ laughing  _ of all things at a nearly gagging Jinho…. who was on the other side of the group?

Wait, whose hand had Hyunggu been holding all this time?

Oh shit.

Ah fuck, this was embarrassing. 

Hyunggu shut his eyes and gathered the courage to look over at the person next to him. He was squeezing the hand considerably tightly and if it belonged to a complete stranger, it was a miracle they hadn't yelled at him yet.

God bless whatever saint he was holding hands with.

Hyunggu slowly loosened his grip on the hand and turned his head while opening his eyes. 

Mother. Of. Shit.

The guy sitting next to him was a goddamn model. Strong jaw, fine nose, and eyes that could get Hyunggu to take his clothes off with a single glance. And the was the same guy who gave him directions the other day, ironically enough.

“I uh- um… I-” Hyunggu stammered. He shut his mouth quickly when he couldn't form any coherent words.

The stranger chuckled bashfully and retracted his hand from Hyunggu’s. “It's okay, I was scared too,” he said, and brought his other hand up to massage the one Hyunggu most likely broke.

Hyunggu blushed and had to look away because this guy’s smile should be  _ illegal _ . “Sorry,” he muttered quietly. 

The stranger laughed and patted him on the shoulder as he stood up to leave.

_ No, wait don't go. _

Hyunggu cringed. Lord, when did he get so needy?

“Don't worry about it, really. I probably would’ve fainted like my friend Shinwon there if you hadn't grabbed my hand,” the stranger said fondly. Hyunggu looked up and saw a very large man piggy-backing another large unconscious man out of the aisle.

What a fucking wimp.

He heard Jinho throw up and looked over to see him burying his face in a popcorn bucket and Hwitaek patting his back soothingly. He laughed despite himself and felt his heart flutter at the sound of the stranger laughing as well.

Well, at least Hyunggu wasn't the first one of their group to throw up in Japan. 

“See you around. Don't get lost on your way home,” the stranger said. Hyunggu turned and watched him leave. 

_ God I hope so.  _


End file.
